Cartas
by dessoa
Summary: Cartas entre Quinn e Rachel
1. De: Quinn Fabray Para: Rachel Berry

A/N: Primeira Faberry que eu escrevo. Comentem!

Dica: Para acompanhar a leitura da fic, é legal ouvir : Older Chests - Damien Rice

Beijos ;**

* * *

><p>Olá Rachel. Como está? Tenho certeza que continua linda como sempre. Eu pedi para seus pais que eles lhe entregassem essa carta vinte anos depois da minha morte, para que você tivesse tempo para pensar, para que você pudesse entender, para que você tivesse um pouco mais de vida. Por que 16 anos, é pouco tempo. Na verdade, tempo é algo que pode ser pouco pra alguns e muito para outros. E todo o tempo que eu fiquei com você foi pouco mas é como se fosse o mais longo.<p>

Saudade.

Você deve estar pensando nessa palavra nesse momento. Eu entendo que você esteja sentindo saudade. Saudade da gente, saudade da nossa vida, saudade até das brigas. Mas eu quero que você sinta apenas amor. Eu também sinto falta de tudo que a gente teve, dos seus beijos, dos seus abraços, da suas canções no seu corpo sobre o meu, do seu fôlego na minha nuca. Eu sinto sua falta Rachel. Você não imagina o quanto.

Eu não tenho uma razão muito convincente para lhe explicar o que eu fiz. Mas, eu quero que entenda que eu fiz por nós. Eu amava, eu amo. Eu te amo. E como ninguém entendia, decidi fazer isso pra provar pra você, pra todo mundo.

Talvez meus pais tenham razão. Que eu não vou conseguir nada e que talvez consiga um emprego qualquer e ganhe pouco, que eu nunca irei ver minha filha, e que ela irá ter uma vida melhor que a minha (e com certeza terá). Mas espero que você tenha sido a única coisa certa que eu fiz.

Depois de tantos anos, espero que você tenha feito muitas coisas, que você tenha se casado. Que você tenha escolhido alguém pra te amar tanto quanto eu te amei [acho muito difícil] e que te faz muito feliz. Sempre imaginei nossa família numa casa com quintal grande com nossos filhos sempre atrapalhando nossos amassos. Santana e Brittany sempre indo a nossa casa, com seus filhos. Puck e Finn sempre reunindo toda a turma pra uma festa na piscina, como nos velhos tempos.

Espero que Brittany e Santana tenham ficado juntas. Brittany era feita de Sol, doces e felicidade eterna e Santana era uma parede que quando se quebrava Brittany estava ali sempre para consertar. Ela e Santana eram perfeitas uma pra outra. Sempre foram sempre vão ser.

Espero que Finn tenha conseguido se graduar, se formar. Que Artie tenha conseguido voltar a andar e Puck tenha conseguido realizar que ele pode conseguir tudo que ele quer. Kurt tenha chegado ao estrelato como você e vocês continuem sendo amigos.

Espero que você tenha guardado aquela minha camiseta quando a gente cantou Born This Way, no Glee Club. Eu amava aquela camiseta. Que você tenha alguma coisa ainda minha. Pra que um dia quando você estiver triste, sozinha, ou quando pensar que ninguém ama você, você tenha a verdadeira prova de que alguém sempre esteve ao seu lado, sempre esteve por você. Alguém que sempre te amou. Eu amava quando a gente brigava nos corredores da escola e realmente, Brittany tinha frases sobre você que eram hilárias. Até hoje me fazem rir.

Aquele dia que você cantou nas regionais, foi a primeira vez que eu vi como você era especial. E a primeira vez que eu senti seus lábios nos meus, eu realmente descobri que eu amava você.

Perdoe-me por não ter me casado com você, por ser o lado mais fraco, por ter sucumbido tão cedo. Por não ter tido tempo de dizer eu te amo, pelo menos uma ultima vez. É que mais uma vez o tempo fez com que a gente tomasse caminhos diferentes. Hoje você é uma mulher Rachel. Não uma garota que o sonho era estar na Broadway. Eu sou uma adolescente que te ama, e vai ser pra sempre assim. Nosso amor, meu amor por você, vai ficar parado no tempo. Nesse meu tempo, no nosso antigo tempo.

O que eu sempre me perguntei foi porque você? Por que você Rachel Berry? Por que foi por você que eu me apaixonei? Talvez seja por que a gente se completasse. Eu sempre achei que as pessoas eram feitas em pares. E você era meu par. E descobri isso na primeira vez que eu vi você, vestida de com aquele suéter vinho de carrossel, e saia xadrez e meia calça escura. Sapatinho baixo, cabelo preso.

Quero que você não chore, não chore por isso, não chore por mim. Eu estou bem. Eu vou esperar por você. A vida da gente é como uma casa. Se você souber construir, ela vai ficar ali, gente entrando e saindo, se mudando, mudando pra outros lugares. Sempre vivo sempre presente. Mas a minha foi construída apenas por tempo. Sempre esperando algo acontecer, sempre esperando você acontecer. Mas a sua vida não Rachel. Você vai conseguir ser famosa como você tanto sonha. Você vai ter seu nome na calçada da fama, e vai ser uma das melhores atrizes que a Broadway já conheceu. Barbra vai arrepiar sempre que ver você cantando, atuando. A sua casa sempre vai ser perfeita, cheia de felicidade e sempre vai estar presente na vida de muitas pessoas. E é onde sempre vou morar. Não vai ser a nossa casa, mas a sua vai ser tão confortável e feliz quanto a nossa seria.

Eu sei que de vez em quando dói um pouco, às vezes dói muito. E às vezes dói a ponto de você não agüentar. Mas isso vai passar. Esse amor que você sente por mim, e que você já declarou tantas vezes pra mim, vai ficar pra sempre com você. Vai fazer você respirar, vai fazer você sorrir vai fazer você chorar. E vai fazer você viver.

Eu espero por você como um menino que espera a loja de doces abrir. Como um girassol esperando o amanhecer. Como a Britt esperando tocar aquela musica favorita dela no baile. Eu estou contando os segundos pra te encontrar novamente. Apenas o tempo nos separa Rachel, e que você cuide dele, cada dia, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo dele. Por que ele vai nos dar a eternidade.

Eu te amo. Sempre vou amar, eu quero que você saiba disso.

Com amor.

Quinn Fabray


	2. De: Rachel Berry Para: Quinn Fabray

A/N: Segunda e última parte da Fic. Comentem =]

Beijos ;**

* * *

><p>Olá Quinn, como está? Espero que bem. Tudo está bem aqui, eu com algumas rugas e cabelos um pouco brancos. Eu assustei quando recebi essa carta pelo correio. Já que faz 20 anos que você se foi. Primeiro achei que fosse uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto, mas logo depois meu pai ligou e falou que mandou a carta por correio por que seria melhor que eu recebesse como se você tivesse mandando. Eu fiquei com medo de abrir e ler o que tinha naquele velho papel de caderno escolar. Foi como se eu tivesse recebido a notícia da sua morte novamente. Duas semanas depois que eu recebi sua carta eu abri. O perfume impregnado no papel me fez arrepiar. Era como se eu voltasse no tempo e estivesse no seu quarto. Esperando você ficar pronta pra gente sair e quando comecei a ler a primeira coisa que eu realmente senti foi saudade. Saudade da gente, saudade dos seus beijos, do seu corpo, do seu sorriso. E logo quando eu li que você sabia que eu estava sentindo isso, eu sorri, por que você sempre foi de adivinhar tudo sobre mim.<p>

Eu não consigo entender o porquê você fez isso, e não acho que você tenha sido fraca. Eu também amo você. Às vezes a gente faz o que a gente acha ser o melhor possível, e você apenas fez o que você achou ser o melhor. Você teria sido a melhor jornalista do mundo, e não importa o que seus pais lhe disseram. Você era perfeita pra mim. Seus pais se conformaram depois que você se foi. Seu pai foi o primeiro a pedir desculpas por tudo que ele fez com você. Eu estava tão fraca, tão pequena. Eu aceitei as desculpas dele e ele foi embora. Às vezes eu o vejo quando vou visitar meus pais em lima. Ele já velho, parece tentar esquecer que sua filha se foi, trabalhando e vivendo do mesmo jeito de sempre.

Depois do seu enterro eu fugi. Fiquei andando por um tempo. Pra tentar lidar com sua partida de um modo diferente que todos estavam lidando. Um modo que você queria que eu lidasse. Cheguei a Nova York, pra tentar uma vida nova, e consegui um papel na Broadway como você disse que eu iria conseguir. Eu consegui realmente ser uma grande atriz [dois Tony's e um Oscar dá pra imaginar?]. Lá também consegui me casar, com o Kyle. Ele é gentil e doce. A gente se mudou de nova York e fomos morar em L.A quando completamos três anos de casados. Tivemos duas filhas uma chamada Emily e um menino chamado John. Depois que eu li a sua carta, eu encontrei uma velha caixa com as suas coisas, que eu embrulhei logo depois do seu enterro. E encontrei a camiseta da Sra. Lucy Caboosey. E logo descobri que eu tinha me esquecido da dor. Mas nunca de você. E quando eu senti que seu velho cheiro estava ali, impregnado na camiseta foi como se toda a dor que eu senti por tanto tempo voltasse de uma única vez. Foi como se eu me lembrasse da ferida aberta no meu peito e ela começasse a doer novamente. Achei uma foto nossa quando eu você e Brittana viajamos para a praia. Você estava morena de sol e me olhava como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Naquele momento, era como se eu tivesse sentido você ali do meu lado, sorrindo pra foto junto comigo. E então coloquei sua blusa em meu peito e era como se você estivesse me abraçando.

E pensei na sua pergunta. Por que eu? Por que eu a amo? Mesmo tentando te esquecer, você de algum jeito aparece de novo, e faz com que eu queira jogar tudo pro alto e saia correndo pra ficar com você. Quando eu me casei, eu fechei meus olhos e vi você colocando o anel no meu dedo, quando Emily e John nasceram eu vi você no rosto deles. Se formos realmente criados em pares, temos que viver em par pra sempre.

Santana e Brittany se casaram e realmente são felizes. Brittany ainda é feita de Sol, doces e felicidade. Um pouco menos depois que você foi embora, mas Santana a mantém firme, apesar de eu achar que Brittany que consegue fazer Santana se manter firme. Brittany fez uma grande carreira como dançarina e abriu um grande estúdio em Nova York. Santana se tornou dona das empresas do pai. Elas vivem bem e sentem sua falta tanto quanto eu sinto. Quando elas vieram conhecer a casa nova com seus dois filhos, Lucy [claro que em sua homenagem] e Daniel, Brittany se lembrou daquela vez que a gente tava em Nova York e você cortou o cabelo. Kyle ficou sem entender por que Santana saiu correndo pro jardim e eu fui atrás dela. Ela me abraçou e ficamos ali, abraçadas por um longo tempo. E ela disse que sentia sua falta, e logo depois Brittany chegou e ficamos as três abraçadas, apenas relembrando em nossas memórias as coisas que nós fazíamos juntas.

Blaine e Kurt também ficaram juntos, Kurt se tornou estilista profissional e Blaine se tornou um advogado. Eu ainda tenho contato com Puck e Finn, que se tornaram jogadores profissionais. Puck continua usando moicano de vez em quando e Beth sempre está lá em todos os jogos. Ela está na faculdade, e claro que Puck sempre esteve presente depois que ela descobriu sobre você sobre ele, sobre a gente. Ela vem me visitar e quando soube da carta veio em L.A apenas para ver como era sua letra, como era seu jeito, seu rosto. E me arrepiou como ela é idêntica a você, o modo como fala o jeito que arruma o cabelo, o sorriso. E eu disse pra ela que você era linda, e que eu amava você de um jeito que eu nunca amei ninguém. E ela sorriu e me abraçou. E foi a primeira vez que eu consegui lidar um pouco melhor com a sua partida. Ela é um pedaço de você, um pedaço do seu sorriso, perto de mim.

Eu realmente amei em saber que você amou a minha apresentação nas regionais naquele ano. E confesso que no baile, a única coisa que eu conseguia ver era você com aquele vestido azul com o cabelo preso e a única missão de ganhar como rainha do baile. E o nosso primeiro beijo sempre vai ser o melhor beijo. Todos os seus beijos vão ser o melhor beijo. E o seu amor, vai ser o melhor amor.

A minha vida é bem diferente que eu queria que fosse. Eu amo Kyle, amo meus filhos, amo minha família. Mas era com você que eu queria viver. Era com você que eu queria ter filhos, era com você que eu queria me casar. Se você tivesse pedido, eu teria aceitado. Se eu soubesse, eu teria lhe dito que eu lhe amava, e que eu desistiria tudo por você, se eu tivesse tido tempo, se ao menos o tempo tivesse me dado uma chance. A cada dia, a cada hora, a cada minuto, a cada segundo eu trato o tempo como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Por que eu sei que ele vai me recompensar, me levando pra perto de você.

Desculpe-me por chorar, é que faz tanto tempo sabe? Porque você era meu tudo Quinn. Você era minha alma gêmea, minha melhor amiga, o amor da minha vida. E se a nossa vida é como uma casa, a minha sim é perfeita, mas ainda tem uma rachadura que mesmo reparando com novas risadas, novos amores, novas canções, ela sempre vai aparecer aos poucos, até que algo novo a tampe, e de vez em quando, ela vem e começa a destruir a casa, e mais uma vez a minha família está lá pra consertá-la.

Eu também espero por você Quinn. Como o sol espera pra nascer. E o seu amor faz com que eu consiga suportar o tempo, sem você ao meu lado.

Eu te amo, sempre vou amar.

Rachel Berry.


End file.
